


Starleaf the Radiant

by Venomheart_The_Dreamer



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Fantasy, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomheart_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Venomheart_The_Dreamer
Summary: Starleaf was the only dragonet to survive a catastrophic experiment. He was born with miraculous powers and his village catered to his every whim. Absolute power corrupts absolutely as the power of animus magic takes its price on the soul.





	Starleaf the Radiant

**Author's Note:**

> Another story born from a very bad idea.

A year had passed since Darkstalker vanished without a trace. The town of sanctuary drew many dragon tribes together to coexist peacefully. NightWings devised of a machine to replicate the effects of three full moons for eggs that hatched under it. The NightWings gathered the eggs of the village into a room for a test trial. A NightWing born under the power of three full moons would be something to behold.

Five hundred eggs lined the hatchery. They used the machine for the very first time after extensive testing. The dragons watched with eager anticipation as the very first egg began to crack. A black dragonet poked its head out from the egg. Their celebrations were short-lived as the other eggs within the hatchery spontaneously burst into flame.

The dragons panicked whisking the only surviving dragonet to safety. A wayward star-shaped leaf landed on the dragonet's forehead. They named him: Starleaf. The dragonet shifted part of his scales to white out of fear while the rest retained its original dark NightWing colors. As progressive as Sanctuary was, hybrid couples were still uncommon. It was clear that it's parents were Nightripper and Storm.

Starleaf being the only survivor of the experiment was extremely prized. He claimed he had powers to see the future. They all believed his words especially since the events he said turned out to be true. The village catered to his every need and whim. They gave him everything he wanted. He displayed an aptitude for learning easily mastering all the medicinal uses of herbs before the age of one. They were delighted when he had acquired animus magic unexpectedly.

The elders knew the dangers of animus magic and it's influence on the soul. The tales they were able to learn from Darkstalker taught everyone the price of animus magic. It still wasn't clear what happened to Darkstalker. They educated Starleaf of the dangers of magic, but all Starleaf wanted to do was help others. They didn't feel it right to restrict him from doing so. Everything Starleaf did with his animus powers was for the benefit of everyone in the village.

Starleaf made his own scales shine with an illuminating radiance that made everyone look at him in awe. It was a frivolous use of his animus magic but because of everything else Starleaf had done, the elders saw fit to let it pass. Starleaf was able to predict accidents with extreme precision so that they could prevent them. Eventually, anything Starleaf said they took as the truth.

"Give up on studying science," Starleaf said to a dragonet slightly older than him. "It won't end well for you." Starleaf saw in the many pathways of the future if that dragonet had studied science his own existence wouldn't be a rarity but a common one. "I see you failing, you're better off trying to hunt."

Science was hard for Equinox currently all he needed was some discouragement to give up. "Thanks for the advice. I'll try hunting more!"

It was necessary for Equinox to give up his passion so Starleaf could remain a rarity. Through the many paths of the future, there was even a chance for Equinox to discover how to give NightWing powers to all of dragon kind. All paths lead towards unhappiness for Equinox now, it was an acceptable price.

Equinox was grateful to Starleaf for steering him towards the right path. This marked the first misuse of Starleaf's powers powers. The village believed anything Starleaf said without questions at this point.

A mix of lies combined with accurately foreseen events gave him power. He helped many dragons with his powers. His parents couldn't be prouder of their special dragonet. The only survivor of that science experiment a year ago that no one else dared to replicate.

"The tree is going to fall down," Starleaf said. There was a gigantic ancient tree in their beloved city. "It's going to crush dragon's homes." Starleaf's scales shifted into a flurry of colors as he relayed the importance of his message.

An hour later, Starleaf concentrated his powers towards the tree making it fall. His warning saved everyone from destruction. Spinel saw what Starleaf did but no one would believe the words of a common SkyWing. She remained silent, for no one was going to believe her. Their hero wasn't as good as she originally thought.

Starleaf's deeds became more renowned throughout the world attracting the famous Dragonets of Destiny. The dragonets were going to visit their village. Sanctuary set itself off in a flurry of preparations for the coming festival.

The Dragonets of Destiny arrived with the equally famed Jade Winglet known for the havoc they caused throughout Jade Academy. Starleaf's powers over the future saw himself driven out because of Moonwatcher another NightWing born with powers. He saw himself becoming a monster.

Queen Glory led the entourage as they flew into Sanctuary observing its splendor. Starleaf had enchanted machines to harvest prey for them removing the need to hunt. His proficiency in animus magic was unparalleled they could only marvel at his feats. A true wonder created by a catastrophic experiment two years ago.

Starleaf's parents had no need to instruct their wonderful dragonet. His parents had no idea that their son would turn white upon seeing the Queen. "There's no need to worry. This is your special day," she said.

Queen Glory's words soothed Starleaf's conscience despite his powers of seeing the future. "Greetings, Queen Glory," Starleaf said as he bowed before the famed leader. His head and wings turned yellow as excitement consumed him overtaking his fear of Moonwatcher.

Starleaf showed the visitors many of his creations. Dragons no longer had to study history, they could live it through the orb he created. Older dragonets were grateful because it made history so much more pleasant.

The town's many wonders and narrowly avoided disasters were all attributed to Starleaf's doings. As the day went on, the vision Starleaf feared happened. Moonwatcher wanted to speak to him alone.

The unique NightWing lead him to a place away from prying eyes or ears. "What you have done is wrong. I've read your mind and saw it all. You don't have to worry. I just want you to change," Moonwatcher said. "Use your powers more responsibly. Enjoy your special day."

Moonwatcher knew his secret. She had the power of reading minds. He couldn't trust her to stay silent. He thought of a plan to discredit Moon. He had made a building for dragons to enjoy creations in motion. The building contained a screen that played anything a dragon wanted if they could imagine it.

Starleaf placed dragonflame cactus within the building using animus magic he disguised it. It was a creation he intended to show them tomorrow.

The next morning, Starleaf set his plan into motion. He led the dragons towards the cinema. He used his powers to make Moonwatcher sneeze. She unleashed a gout of flame towards the building destroying it entirely. It was a small price to pay.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Moon said. She was so distraught she didn't use her powers to check Starleaf's sinister mind. The visitors felt bad for destroying one of Starleaf's famed creations as well as bringing death to the town of Sanctuary.

Queen Glory did damage control by digging dragons out of the rubble. Everyone helped, there were many dragons injured as well as five dead. As soon as crisis was in good talons, the visitors left ashamed.

Starleaf was overjoyed by their departure. His scales turned lavender. He shouted in his room like an evil mastermind, "My secrets are safe! No one will believe Moonwatcher anymore!"

Life couldn't get any better for Starleaf. He decided he would rebuild the cinema that he destroyed to get rid of the Dragonets of Destiny. He returned home to find his parents wanting to talk to him.

Nightripper and Storm both let him do as he wanted since he was so precious to them and the village. Nightripper held an orb. "Would you mind explaining?" It was one of the remnants that still functions from Darkstalker's magic.

"The orb is wrong," Starleaf said. He couldn't stop his scales from shifting white in the process. He never intended his own parents to find out.

"Of course," Storm said. Storm's scales shifted from white towards pink.

Starleaf headed towards his room happy that his parents believed him. Life returned to normal for a week. Starleaf was helpful towards others as he always was. A few innocent suggestions to crush the futures of others never hurt anyone. If they never found out.

A peaceful night's rest awaited Starleaf in bed. Upon waking, he found himself cornered with the Dragonets of Destiny, the Jade Winglet. The entire village was also in attendance. He couldn't move with his limbs stuck to a table.

Moonwatcher said, "I said, I wasn't going to take any actions against you. How COULD YOU! You set the entire disaster up. You crushed the hopes of many dragons just so you could feel better about yourself!"

Starleaf's scales turned red. "You destroyed my cinema, you caused a disaster and now you blame me?"

A SkyWing he didn't know spoke up. She said, "You destroyed that tree years ago just so you could get the glory. You crushed the homes of dragons for praise. I saw it happen, but stayed silent because no one would believe me."

That wasn't the first act he pulled for prestige. More dragons spoke their minds on what they saw. The dragonets of destiny were there as a witness. There were more accusations regarding the past. "Liars! What proof do you have?" Starleaf said.

The elders apologized, "it's our fault. We knew animus magic was dangerous, but since you were so helpful we decided not to say anything."

Starleaf struggled against his bonds. "You believe them?" he spat out in rage.

His parents were crestfallen as the proceedings continued. They knew Starleaf was hiding something, they didn't it went this deep. Their prized son was a monster, a monster the entire village created and supported. The town had a verdict: Starleaf was to cease using animus magic and stop giving advice towards others.

"Do you accept?" Queen Glory asked.

"I don't need any of you! You're all wrong, these accusations have no merit!" Starleaf yelled. "I'll go where my talents and abilities are appreciated!"

"Fine," Queen Glory decreed. They escorted Starleaf away from Sanctuary before freeing him. "You are no longer welcome here. I will inform every village in Pyrrhia not to accept you either. Leave and don't return."

Starleaf flew away from Pyrrhia. He knew that Pyrrhia wasn't the only continent. He flew towards Pantala, the Lost Continent. It was a famed continent from NightWing myths. He arrived there only to find that they didn't care at all about his gifts. They had no need for his animus magic enhancements, their technologies were able to replicate his magic and even surpass it.

He lived in a town at first filled with strange dragons that he never saw before. No one cared what he did, no one at all. He had to work for a living instead of having the entire village bow to his feet. He lived there for a few months before Pantala began relations with Pyrrhia. Pantala learned of Starleaf's past. They exiled Starleaf from his current town and every town on the continent. Not even criminals wanted him as they knew he had words that poisoned the minds of others. He spent the rest of his days living as recluse far from civilization.

He was smarter than everyone, stronger too but no one wanted him at all. A few wayward dragons would trespass on his territory. He easily killed them with animus magic. They were weak and insignificant. As the echo of life left the dead dragon's eyes. He realized that, without a doubt, he was the monster now.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome as always.


End file.
